


Revolution

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras can't stand it anymore. The world has to know. He needs support from his lover, Grantaire, as he attempts to bring a certain beloved character back to Disney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savmorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savmorton/gifts).



> Hello, friend! Please think for a brief moment about how GREAT a Disneyland au Les Mis is-- no one dies, everyone gets a happy ending, and all of the characters must wear funny costumes. Thank you, this has been a public service announcement.

“I… I just can’t do this anymore, R,” Enjolras was on the verge of tears. “I know what I said before, but I just can’t keep this a secret. Not anymore.” Grantaire held his lover, waiting for what was to come.  
  
“It will be okay,” Grantaire said. “If this is what you want, it will be okay.”  
  
“I don’t know what I want anymore,” Enjolras sobbed. “We have to tell people, that’s all I know. It isn't fair to keep it a secret.”  
  
“I know, babe, shhhhh…” Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras’s blond hair.  
  
“It isn’t fair to you, not to our friends, and not to me anymore.” Enjolras tried to bury his head more firmly into Grantaire’s hug, but his friend wouldn’t let him. Grantaire held Enjolras at arms length and stared into his eyes.  
  
“Enjy— if this is what you want, we will go public. Who cares if we’re ‘ready?’ We will never be ‘ready.’ If this is what you want…” Grantaire worried that he had made a mistake at first, but Enjolras straightened himself up and smoothed his green suit.  
  
“I know I’m not ready. But we can’t keep it secret any longer, we just can’t.” The voice whined, but Enjolras’s face was set. Grantaire nodded. He picked up the model that sat next to him on the bench, neglected during the crying spell. Enjolras was very emotional when it came to these things… and Grantaire knew why. To go public? About what they had done? What they wanted…? It was almost too much to bear. But he handed Enjolras the tiny figure and looped his arm about Enjolras’s waist. The two stepped out together, into the bright sunlight.  
  
Outside the Haunted Mansion, Marius and the gang were waiting in line. They waved. Eponine stuck out her tongue.  
  
“Gentlemen!” Enjolras announced. Cosette glared. “…and ladies,” Enjolras continued, undaunted. “We are bringing back the Hatbox Ghost!” A cheer went up in the crowd. Grantaire beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this...? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
